


Thirty Minutes

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [349]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, ghost ship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: anon requested: could you do something about scott and him worrying about john and alan during ghost ship





	

Scott was giving them thirty minutes, and then he was going up there and sorting it out himself.

He paced loops around the now-silent holocomm, counting the seconds in his head.  Thirty minutes should be plenty of time for the two of them to find the trouble and _fix it_.

Brains was seated, perched almost as he scrolled through the available data, and he shot Scott a mildly annoyed look at every circuit of the room.  “The j-jamming is quite unusual.”

“Should we declare an emergency?”

Brains gave him a look that spoke volumes, but Brains was too polite to call Scott a moron to his face.  “No,” he said calmly.

Scott resumed his loops.

 *

In twenty minutes, he was going up there.  Given that their rocket was already in orbit, actually _getting_  there might pose a problem, and Scott made a mental note that this was a weakness they should address now they were catching more and more space-based rescues.

Perhaps he could take One and hard burn to the Las Vegas Spaceport, commandeer a vessel.  He’d never commandeered a vessel before, but he’d seen it done in the movies, it surely couldn’t be that difficult.

“Any word from the space case and the squirt?”  Gordon was eating leftovers cold, speaking through a full mouth, waving the fork like a baton.

“Nothing,” Scott ground out.

“Ha, probably taking lunar selfies while they’re up there, the nerds,” Gordon scoffed and continued on out to the pool deck.

Scott checked the clock again.

*

In ten minutes, Scott was heading up there.  It would take him five minutes, tops, to suit up and grab the exosuit prototype.

“Eos, how long would it take you to get in position to drop the space elevator?”

Eos’ hologram flared into life, a ring of lights hovering disconcertingly in the centre of the sunlit room.  “Full orbital maneuvers would require a twelve minute burn.  The elevator could be dropped without restraint from orbit as it would be unoccupied, but human occupancy safety measures would be in place for the return journey.  Say,” she added, shifting from a brisk accounting to a more conversational drawl, an echo of John’s.  “Two hours round trip?”

Anything could happen in two hours.  Anything could happen in ten minutes, but Scott had made himself promise to wait.  “Stand by,” he ordered the system.

The lights winked, then blinked out.

 *

One minute to go by the clock, and Scott was edging closer to his launch station when the comms burst back to life.  “Tracy Island, this is Thunderbird Three.  Mission complete.”

Scott let out a breath, slumping back as John and Alan started brotherly bickering, careless of their open comm.

He looked up as a shadow crossed his shoulder.  Kayo smiled knowingly down at him from where she was crouched on the upper ring.  “You weren’t worried,” she told him.

“I wasn’t worried,” Scott parroted back.  It was a lie, and they both knew it.  “Just curious as to the nature of the emergency.”

“Uh huh,” Kayo said knowingly, even as she slipped down over the back of the sofa to sit next to him.

On the comms, John and Alan were discussing ghosts. Scott glanced over at Kayo.  She was smiling, and Scott wondered if he was the only person feeling relieved.  “Uh, you guys know we can hear you, right?”


End file.
